


Bad Wolf

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Smut, sexy time yum yums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shitty week its nice to work out those frustrations ... if only Gwen would stop calling .... Ianto and Jack get some time between the sheets while they have a small window between end of the world events.</p><p>Not Cannon.  Not set in any particular time but I think sometime in the second season.</p><p>Rated for smut ... of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts), [meretrixvilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/gifts).



It had been a long day.

Huh. A long bloody week, truth be told and I was exhausted.

Only Jack's touch seemed to keep me aware as we made our way to my front door and I turned to thank him and found my arms full of wanton Captain.

Not that I minded.

Never too tired for that!

My clothes melted off my body as I finally succumbed to Jack's sweet seduction.

I'd been fooling myself if I thought I could resist him.

Our bodies sought each other out like magnets.

We passed through the flat in a blur of urgent kissing. By the time we reached the bedroom, I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pure need throbbing in my gut.

A haze of hot lust consumed all my worries and concerns about a shitty week fighting with Unit over a downed spaceship. Those on-board perished as soon as their hull was breached, killed by our air. Jack's despair had been a wet blanket over the entire episode and I really wanted blankets of another description.

The mattress jiggled as he tossed me onto the bed, and he paused to take off his clothes before joining me. I watched him disrobe, my gaze tracing the hard lines of his muscles. His skin was still tinted caramel like it had been kissed by the summer sun. The colour tempted me to lick him and see if he was as sweet as he looked.

Covering me with his body, which ran warm as an electric blanket, he nuzzled the nape of my neck. I did the same and we inhaled each others' scents for several long minutes.

Jack smelled like fresh spices and pine with a faint undertone of clean soap. He told me once that I smelled like honeysuckle and Coffee.

Once we taken in our fill of each other's musk, Jack moved to kiss me. His tongue traced my teeth with long strokes. I moaned and thrust my body up at his. My desire was fierce, burning me from the inside out.

Fisting my hands in his thick hair, I tried to take over the kiss, but he was not having it and deftly pinned my arms overhead.

"Tonight is on me." He flashed a wicked smile that promised dark delights.

My breath came short and I tingled with delicious anticipation.

Jack kissed me and nudged my thighs apart with one knee. His hard shaft skimmed my belly as he moved down my body. I spread my legs with an eager smile, but he didn't take me then. Instead, he kept moving down until his head was even with my dick.

Jack's tongue greeted my growing need with soft, quick flicks that teased and satisfied nothing. I gasped, my hips arching up in a futile effort to increase the pressure.

Jack chuckled deep in his throat and pushed my hips firmly down into the mattress. With me restrained, he could have his way with me and I couldn't stop him.

I wouldn't want to anyway. How could I protest when I knew the mind-blowing pleasure he could offer.

The finger breach was almost a calming soothe as I knew this dance.

The phone call from Gwen was a passion killer.

Over fifteen minutes of conversation that could have waited until tomorrow. Like the bitch had a radar or something, she knew just when to fuck my love life over.

Punching my pillow, I attempted to settle in for the night. Sleep eluded me more often than not these days.

Every time I closed my eyes, there was that wolf, her gleaming yellow gaze boring into my brain. She seemed to be expecting or wanting something, but I had no idea what. She had been with me ever since T1 fell, a small blonde wolf sitting in the back of my mind.

Like she was waiting for something I couldn't quite fathom.

"I know a way to guarantee sweet dreams." Jack's hand spun little circles on my shoulder as his other hand inched the covers off me. I shivered, both from his touch and the cool air.

We'd started our relationship in the autumn when the sun was still strong enough to blunt the chill. Now, on the cusp of winter, the air nipped at my skin.

"Oh really?" I arched an eyebrow and resisted the urge to pull the covers back over me.

Jack was warmer anyway.

Not to mention he provided orgasms.

"Yep." He straddled my hips and leaned down to nuzzle the nape of my neck.

"Let me guess." I put a finger to my lips and pretended to think very hard. "Is it _sex_?"

His deep chuckle seemed to rumble through my body as well as his. "Yep."

Jack gently kissed my neck working his way to the hollow of my throat.

"No phone calls?" I gave a soft gasp as his lips roamed my sensitive flesh and his huff of amusement tickled.

We went at it so often I wondered if we were really rabbits. I forgot all about Gwen and relaxed into the night-cap I really needed, maybe wanted … yeah OK … I craved like chocolate covered coffee beans sometimes.

The sensual pull between us was magnetic.

We almost couldn't help ourselves.

We'd fought about his many flings at first, but I no longer carried any bitterness.

Jack was mine. I was his. Whether Gwen liked it or not.

There was no going back.

That didn't mean, though, that I wouldn't give him shit about it.

The only problem? He gave me shit right back.

He paused, just on the threshold of entering me and stared into my eyes.

"Mine," he growled.

I nodded and arched my back, reaching back for him. "Yours."

I'd been uncertain when he first taken me and sometimes still struggled with the idea of living in his shadow.

I'd been a zero and no one paid much attention to me.

When I was alone with Jack we fit perfectly, but, outside our bedroom, we barely knew each other.

Now, with him taking me from behind and my torso twisted so my shoulders were on the mattress and our lips could meet, I was entirely trapped both physically and metaphorically.

Jack slammed into me, bringing my focus to heel. I watched his face above me. He had the strong, sculpted features of a movie star and I never tired of looking at him. He watched me too, his hands around my wrists pinning me tight. I twisted in his grip wanting to touch him, but he didn't budge.

"Let me go," I panted.

"I like you this way." He smiled and dipped his head to suck my nipple. "You're mine to fuck senseless."

"Oh God," I hissed arching up toward his mouth.

He laughed. A strong rumble that vibrated through his mouth to my wanton lips.

I whimpered when he began swirling his tongue over my teeth, seeking my tongue.

His cock continued to plunge my slick depths and my nipples grew tighter and tighter, feeding the aching pleasure at my core as he tweaked at them.

"I'm going to come," I said.

He thrust into me even harder and that sent me over the edge. The orgasm shook me like a seizure. I couldn't talk or think, let alone breathe. A series of big and small explosions detonated in my nervous system, and, if Jack hadn't been there to physically hold me together, I would've blown apart.

I was sure of it.

When I could function again, Jack remained hard inside me. I knew what that meant. He was holding back because he wasn't done with me yet. The man had exquisite control and loved to coax multiple orgasms from me.

"I love watching you come," he said.

"You love _making_ me come," I corrected.

He nodded. "That too. In fact, I'd like to go for another round."

My body quickened with excitement at his words while that wolf howled in happy assent. Then I caught sight of the bedside clock, which informed me it was two a.m.

"I have to be up at six," I said in weak protest.

"I'm up _now_." Jack pulled out of me and flipped my hips then slowly inched his way back inside to make his point.

I groaned as he filled me back up. Who was I kidding?

I would stay up all night to fuck him and love it. He made me feel whole. I'd been lonely, so very lonely before Jack came into my life.

My parents died years ago, leaving me alone in a society I couldn't quite fit into and then Lisa … well. I thought my little wallflower life would be all there was to look forward to.

Jack had changed everything.

"Sleep is for the weak." I squeezed his length, allowing my body the pleasure of tracing the outline of his cock.

"Damn right." He yanked on my hands and pulled me upright, until we sat facing each other and my hands were around his neck.

"Oh," I said with a shudder.

The change in position caused my nipples to rub across his chest as we moved against each other. His cock delved deeper than before, splitting my core wide and exposing its sensitive centre.

"There, that's more comfortable." Jack kissed me, one hand going to cradle the back of my head.

"Mmm," I murmured my agreement, my mouth too occupied to allow me to form actual words. He had this glorious way of nipping at my lips and then sucking the entire bottom one into his mouth.

It made me weak in the knees every time.

Another bonus of our position change, my hands were now free and I let them roam his body. His muscles flowed in subtle hills and valleys. I travelled them all with lingering caresses.

"Mine," I said and then I bit down on his lower lip.

Jack growled at me and I bit harder. My hips circled faster, riding him rough and hard. He reached a hand down to where we were joined, slipping a hand between our bodies to stroke the sensitive nub of my dick bouncing there against his stomach.

My jaw went slack as I gasped and he took the opportunity to bite my lip the same way I'd bitten his. His teeth pricked my skin like sharp little knives and his hand's grip toyed with me, pushing me closer to another release.

Goosebumps skittered over my skin. Everything was too tight now; my nipples, my skin, even my slicked back passage, which wrapped itself around him and squeezed like a python.

"Jack," I said, almost crying. Behind my eyelids, that bloody wolf began to howl.

"Are you going to come for me again, my little Tiger?" He thrust his hips at me, meeting mine.

"Oh, yes." I could only shriek as the orgasm washed over me.

This time Jack couldn't hold out, I was squeezing him too hard. His body quivered against mine and his hard shaft jerked inside me as he came.

He buried his head in my neck. "Oh Gods, Ianto. My beloved."

I could only gargle as I rode the waves of pleasure.

And that bad wolf grinned.


End file.
